Black Assassin
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: REVISED! COMPLETE! AU Richard grayson has been at Slade's command for way too long, and though it is risky, he finally quits. but he realizes his mistake too late and it may cost him dearly RS
1. Chapter 1

**i am on a revising spree! lol and i am surprisingly working on the next chapter for this sequel. go me!**

**disclaimer: ...yyyyyyyyah like this will ever happen!**

**oh and for your information, robin is now richard since as i was reading this it didn't make sense that he was called robin when he um, wasn't hehe.**

This is about Robin at around 18 or 19, and instead of becoming the leader of the teen titans, he's been Slade's apprentice, because if he didn't become his, then Slade would kill Bruce. Robin has had to kill numerous people, and he hates his job. The teen titans are always after him, but they've never been able to get him. Although he doesn't have super powers of his own, he's very skilled and agile. He always gets away, and he always beats the Teen Titans, and never shows mercy to them, except one. Starfire.

"Richard," Slade called.

"Yes?"

"Why is it you can't defeat the Titans?"

"Well, when it's four against one Slade, I may have the odds against me."

"You can defeat thirty of my men."

"No offense but they aren't that skilled. These people have powers. I'm at a slight disadvantage sir." He's always in a bad mood with Slade, which is all day basically. He's wanted all over, and he's bound to Slade, because if he leaves, then Bruce will be killed, and if Slade ever found out about….something that was a particularly soft spot in Richard's heart then he'd for sure use that against Richard as well.

"That's no excuse. And I don't want another." Slade tossed Richard a gun. Richard stared at it, eyes wide, "You've seen this before, why are you so surprised?"

"Well, are you sure you want to kill them sir? I mean, is that the answer?"

"Don't get soft on me Apprentice."

"Yes sir." Richard picked up the gun.

Later that night the Titans made their way into Slade's lair. Slade told Richard to kill Starfire first. Richard looked at him in confusion and horror.

"You heard me, now go!" Richard got to it. He fought the Titans and when he got the opportune moment he was face to face with Starfire. He pulled out the gun, cocked it and pointed, ready to fire. She was taken aback by this, and a little sorrow showed in her eyes. Richard and her just stood there, well she floated but you get it, "Apprentice! What are you waiting for! Kill her." He still stood there when all of a sudden six shots went off. Starfire closed her eyes tight, and then opened one to see Richard's gun pointing up in the air. He tossed it down, the gun now empty, "Richard what are you doing!"

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago!" He tossed one of his freezer discs at Slade, who was caught by surprise. They were battling hard and the Titans watched in confusion. Suddenly Slade pulled out his own gun and pointed it to Starfire, and Richard instantly stopped.

"Take one more step and she dies. I'll over look this little mishap and forget it all happened. And I won't kill her." Richard pulled out Slade's other gun quickly and held it to his own head.

"On one condition, Slade. And you'd better listen carefully or else you lose your top assassin and apprentice."

"…I'm listening."

"You never ask me to kill one of them again. Ever, and I know how good you are at keeping deals, or else I'll kill myself, you can bet on it. And I won't need a gun to do it. I can do it all sorts of ways if you go back on your word."

"Alright, I promise. I'll never ask you to kill one of them again." He said evilly and held out his hand. Richard caught this and saw he was still pointing the gun and Starfire.

"And! You have to promise you'll never kill one of them either." Slade's eye glared as he lost his trick.

"Very smart observation Apprentice. Alright, I agree. But on my terms as well. You have to promise you'll stay my apprentice after this, and she won't get hurt." They shook on it. The titans left fast after and Slade and Richard just stared at each other for a while.

The days came and went and Slade sent Richard out on more missions then ever. On his way home one night he was stopped by a teen titan. He got in battle stance but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Starfire."

"Hello… Richard." She said his name a little meekly, "I wish to thank you for sparing me."

"I wasn't sparing you. I wasn't ever going to kill you in the first place." He picked up the supplies the he "borrowed." He handed them to Starfire, "Sorry duty calls."

"Wait!" Richard stopped, and she gave him back the things. They were only pipes and screws.

"But you'd be helping me steal."

"We will beat you anyways." He smiled and then frowned, "I hope this is not uncomfortable, but what is Slade planning to do?"

"I don't know. He never tells me. I guess he's smart enough not to trust especially after what happened."

"Oh."

"I'm also sorry, but I can't hold back in fighting. Even if I wanted to, but he'd notice and do something."

"Do not worry. We all understand."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No. None of us are. You did a very brave thing for me and the others." Richard blushed.

"Look, if you are ever in need of help or assistance, you know where to find us."

"And if I ever find out anything I'll come by and let you know."

"That would be most obliged. Thank you." They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. They looked up at each other and saw how close they were after Starfire had given him his things back.

"Um, Starfire, I uh…" he didn't know what to say. He stared into her eyes and saw a beautifully green they were. He had never gotten the chance to really see them. She was beautiful, oh was she beautiful. And she never wanted to really fight him in battles, and he never wanted to either.

"Yes?" her eyes half closed staring at him. (a/n: they way she looked at Robin in "Date with Destiny") Richard just all of a sudden dropped everything and kissed her. Her eyes went wide, but she fell into it fast. They were the embrace for a few minutes, getting out only a little of what they've wanted to do for so long. They broke apart when Richard's locator went off. Slade was calling for him.

"I have to go," he said sad and complaining at the same time. He gave her one last passionate kiss and was off.

The next day The Titans got a call saying Slade was up to something. They got there and were attacked by Slade's warriors, and soon enough Richard. Richard avoided Starfire at any cost, not because he regretted what had happened but because he didn't want to hurt her now more than ever. After all of them were defeated except Richard, the five stood there. They heard a loud thundering. It was the sound of a helicopter. Richard sighed.

"Richard," Raven said, "Any idea where he's headed?"

"No. He'll call me in sometime, or not. He might just leave me hear until this projects done, then go somewhere else and call for me there. He's done this before, and now that's probably all he'll do."

"Do you have any lead?"

"No, I don't know anymore about Slade then you do probably."

"That can't be entirely true." Cyborg said, "You know how he thinks."

"Yah, that could be true but I don't know what his plots are or where his hide outs are or where he could be next."

"Still, you know what his actions will probably be. That is a great advantage." Starfire said.

"Yah, but who knows how bad this thing could be." Beast Boy said.

"We don't, that's the point." Raven stated.

"Richard, you wanna come over to the Tower? Stay there 'til he calls you?" Cyborg offered. Richard stared at them all in disbelief before he nodded. They got to the tower and they let Richard stay in a spare room.

"Here, this can be your room for when you need to stay or if you're ever in trouble."

"Is he some sort of double agent now?" Beast Boy asked. Richard smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"Except for the fact that he's on our side rather than being neutral," Raven affirmed.

"I don't think I'll sleep. I'll want to be awake for when he calls me, or just incase he does."

"Does he have a tracking device on you?"

"Surprisingly no," Richard said.

"Only one way to be sure," Cyborg said. He did a reading on his computer and scanned Richard. "Well, your right. He doesn't have a tracking device on you."

"I think you can have some rest." Raven said.

"Well, I guess so." Everyone went to bed, except Richard. He couldn't get to sleep. He got up and headed to the front room. He heard a noise behind him and whipped around to come face to face with Starfire yet again, "Starfire!" he whispered.

"I did not mean to frighten you Richard." His pride kicked in.

"Scared? I wasn't scared. I just didn't think anyone was up that's all."

"Oh, well I heard someone walk down the hall and wondered who it was. Could you not sleep Richard?"

"No. I'm just worried that when he calls and I don't answer then he'll come looking for me."

"But you need sleep. You said it yourself, he probably will not send for you until his task is done. He probably even knows you are here. Please Richard get some rest."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Well, you should try to not think about Slade."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Starfire stood in silence.

"Um, that I do not know. Just try to think of….other things…?" Richard rolled his eyes and smiled. He felt as if they've known each other forever. He felt that way with all the titans, "You could try watching the television or, eating or reading."

"No, I won't pay attention to it. There's nothing that will get my mind off of Slade," He thought for a moment and smiled mischievously, "Except…"

"What?" He bent down to her height and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and they were in the same position as they were the night before. He picked her up and headed to his room. The door shut behind him as they fell on his bed. Richard's locator went off. He looked at it irritated before he tossed it behind him and went back to kissing Starfire. Starfire pulled away, "Richard! It is Slade!"

"Ah he can wait." He kissed her but she pulled away.

"Richard, he is calling you!"

"He'll get over it!"

"Well I see we got your mind off him." Richard sighed and went over to the locator.

"Be quiet okay?" He went over to a dark corner and pressed a button, "What is it?"

"Just checking in on you Apprentice. Found a place to sleep?"

"Yah. Where are you? I'll be right over."

"No that's not necessary."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Slade disconnected and Richard turned to Starfire. With a wondered look on his face, she gave him the same.

The next morning Richard left. He didn't sleep all night. He kissed Starfire, who was asleep on top of his bed, (a/n: NO! they didn't do it!) and went out and contacted Slade.

"Slade, where are you?"

"No need to know Apprentice. I've got it all under control." He left Richard.

Slade had done this for two weeks now. Richard was getting fed up with this. Although he still had to fight the teen titans whenever Slade was on the move, he was never taken to where Slade was. He finally got fed up with it and headed over to Bruce Wayne's mansion. He told him everything. When he returned to the Tower the Team was shocked at what they saw. Richard was no longer wearing Slade's Apprentice suit. (a/n: you all know what he's wearing now! His Robin uniform! YAY!) Soon the alarm sounded.

"Titans! Go!" Richard, who would now be called Robin, yelled and they headed out to the robbery. They all kicked more butt then ever before since Robin was there. They all got back to the tower.

"So, what's this new wardrobe for?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm through being Slade's puppet."

"But what about…?"

"I should've done this way before. What can he do? He's lost a valuable person now."

"Well, yes that's true. But if you're gonna be part of our team." Cyborg said as he handed him a communicator, "You're gonna need one of these…Boss."

"Me? But I thought you—

"Nope, it should be you." Robin smiled. No sooner had this happened that the alarm went off. Slade was up to something. They got to the old warehouse and Slade's warriors attacked. )There was at least fifty, but Robin took care of thirty. ;)) Soon Slade appeared.

"What is this? Apprentice, are we a little confused?"

"No, in fact for the first time in years I've never felt so sure!" He attacked Slade, but they were evenly matched.

"That will cost you greatly, Richard. It seems you've gone back on your side of the deal, therefore, my end is completely useless." He kicked Robin hard in the gut and ran off into his chopper. Robin caught his biggest mistake too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**yah, i have nothing clever, witty or entertaining to say so here ya go lol.**

They were at the tower, Robin pacing around in the room.

"Robin, please! You must sit down!" Starfire pleaded. The titans still did not know of what was going on between their new leader and the Tamaranian.

"No! Slade will be after you!"

"But you are here!"

"I know, but still—

"Look," Raven began, "Not only you are here, but all of us are. We'll all watch over Starfire."

"She's right." Cyborg agreed. Robin sighed. They continued on through the evening until bed. Robin sat awake in his new research room.

Starfire came in, "Robin? Please you must—

"No, I'm not taking any chances in losing you Starfire. I won't."

"Although I am grateful and attracted to your protection over me I still must protest Robin!" She said, causing some of that statement to make Robin blush.

"But, what else should I do to protect you? I have to stay awake—

"Is Slade known for arranging late night kidnappings?"

"Well, no."

"Then I do not believe he shall start now."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Why should I be? I have got you to protect me." She wrapped her arms around his waste. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"Well, then if you really want to make sure that I am safe, then you must always watch me and be with me." She said slightly seductively. Robin smiled and they headed over to her room. (a/n: Nope, still no sex, of any kind lol.) They woke up at around 7, and Starfire crept out to make it seem less obvious. Everyone went on with their day, fighting crime, playing video games, reading, things like that. There was no call from Slade though, which made Robin isolate himself in his research room. Starfire came in, "Robin—

"Please Starfire, I need to concentrate." Starfire frowned and left. Robin stayed up late working on Slade. Later at night he finally called it quits. He walked past Starfire's room. He went in and saw she was sound asleep, "Maybe I have been working to hard." He went back to his room and sat on his bed, "But what else am I supposed to do? Act like everything is ok?" He fell back on his bed and sighed. He decided to clear his thoughts of all Slade and one thought jumped right into his mind. He shot up and headed out of his room and down to Starfire's. He went in and over to her bedside where she lay. He bent down and kissed her passionately. She moaned softly and opened her eyes after he parted.

"Robin? Are you just finishing your work?" She asked sleepily.

"Yah, a little bit ago." He bent down and kissed her again, just as hard. He's only kissed her a few times but these seemed much different to Starfire.

"Robin, are you weary? You seem dissimilar."

"No, not really," He replied nonchalantly and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. This allowed him to kiss her even harder. (if that were possible)

"Richard, you seem different."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it is just that, well you are not usually like this when you kiss me." She stared at him and he leaned in and kissed her again. God, he couldn't believe he was spending half the night working on Slade when he could've been doing this. She moaned in the back of her throat, which only made Robin kiss her more. Robin heard something outside and got up and looked out in the hall and saw no one. He turned around to see Starfire now standing up.

"It's nothing, I thought I heard something." He walked up to her.

"Oh," Was all she said. Robin kissed her again, and had her up against the wall, and to his height, so she was off the ground. They were like this for a few more seconds when Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist and he kept kissing her, while they both fell onto the bed. (a/n: nope, still no sex. Lol)

The next day the Titans had an early wake up call. Slade was on the move again. At first Robin was a little unsure about going, but then decided against it. They made their way to where Slade was, Robin never leaving Starfire's side, gripped her hand as they went in. He checked every direction, and Cyborg did a scan. It was empty.

"Something doesn't feel right." Robin said. Cyborg scanned around again and saw Slade shoot a red and black ray at Starfire. She screamed in pain and the ray ended and she fell, but Robin caught her, "Starfire!" By the time he looked up, Slade was gone, "No!" He yelled. They got back to the tower and laid the unconscious Starfire on her bed. After a while she woke up, her eyes fluttering open. Robin and the others gasped, "No," he said.

"What?" Starfire asked, puzzled. Raven gave her a mirror, and when looked into it she dropped the mirror. Her eyes. Her eye color was still green, but now the light green that surrounded her pupils were white, like a humans, and the two dots above her eyes were now gone and her orange skin was turning pale right before their eyes, "What…what has happened to me!" She yelled in distress.

"Something tells me Slade's ray has something to do with this." Cyborg said.

"But, why would he change her eyes, forehead, and skin color?" Beast Boy asked.

"Something tells me that's not all he's done." Robin said. The alarm sounded and they headed for the robbery in the T-car. They got there and one of the guys got ready to fire at Starfire. She tried to do something really hard but didn't seem to be doing anything. She tried jumping up and down.

"Star! Get out of there!" yelled Cyborg.

"I am trying! I can not seem to fly!" Robin saw that the guy had fired the gun and quickly jumped and pushed Starfire out of the way. Starfire tried to fire star bolts but couldn't. When they finished everyone stared at her.

"Dude what was up with that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know. I could not do any of my powers, and I felt really anemic."

"Slade's done something more than take away her powers," Robin said icily.

"What else could he have done?" Cyborg asked.

"He turned her human."

"But, why would he do that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"So she would be completely helpless." Raven answered. They got home and Starfire was utterly miserable. What could she do? She could not help the team and was practically a sitting duck. Robin was in his research room, working on Slade to find out where he was to help Starfire when what she really needed was him. Raven came and sat down next to Starfire, trying to talk some sense into her, telling her they would find a way to bring her powers back and to explain a certain time of the month she might start to undergo. She left after that, and Starfire was again left to her self. She went up on the roof and stared at the stars, but found where her planet was, and a few tear drops fell.

"You should go be with her." Raven told Robin. Robin took attention to this topic of conversation right away.

"Why me? I mean, what could I do?" He asked trying not to give away the secret relationship he and Starfire were in.

"Because, she needs someone to talk to who cares about her. You're pretty obvious sometimes Robin. Just go." Robin nodded. He went up to the roof and stood next to Starfire.

"Hey."

"Hello." She said, still looking at the stars.

"Starfire, are you okay? Well, I mean I know you're not okay, but. Well, I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything. Just so long as you are here I am comforted." Robin smiled weakly. They sat up there for a while and soon everyone went to sleep except Robin. He sat out in the front room and all of a sudden the TV screen flashed on. He looked up and there was Slade.

"Robin so nice to see you."

"Slade, what do you want with her!"

"Well isn't it obvious. You broke your promise so I will break mine…unless of course you have an offer I just won't refuse." Robin glared at him.

"I got an offer."

The next morning the titans were awoken by the alarm. They rushed out and stopped by Robin's door, "Robin let's go!" Cyborg said.

"Not now, I'll meet you there I'm busy with something." He said flatly through the door. They listened to their leader and left for the crime. They got there and they saw the criminal, "No." Robin stood there in his Apprentice suit.

"Robin what is going on?" Starfire asked confused.

"Look at your reflection lately?" They looked at her.

"Whoa, you're eyes! They're…they're back to normal! And the dots, and your skin!"

"You crawled back to Slade in order to save Starfire." Raven stated. Robin looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said and suddenly attacked the titans, except for Starfire but now it was because he couldn't bear to face her. He threw an explosion disk and when everything was cloudy he left, leaving the once again team of four, befuddled and disappointed. The reduced team made their way back to the tower.

"What are we going to do!" Starfire cried.

"Nothing," Raven said, "There's nothing we can do. He made a bargain with Slade to save you. If he goes back on it, then Slade will kill you. Robin is no where near willing to risk that."

"But we must do something!"

"What can we do?" Cyborg asked, looking into his computer database, "I did a reading on his whereabouts, and he's not in the city, he's not even in the state! I don't think we'll be seeing him any time soon. I think Slade is keeping him away from us."

"No!" Starfire yelled, "He can not be departed!"

"Well, he is."

"We must do something! Anything! Everything!" Starfire demanded.

"Like what? Slade will kill you if Robin betrays him." Beast Boy said.

"I do not care as long as he comes back!" She began to cry and fell on her knees.

At Slade's new lair, somewhere, Robin enters to Slade's operating room and sees Slade in his big chair.

"Slade." He says.

"Yes Apprentice?"

"I have, I have a request to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

"Please, just…..just let me SEE her. Just once more. You can stick a camera on me and microphone to ensure that I don't tell her anything. I just want to see her and say goodbye." Robin asked, not even looking at Slade.

"Very well, I trust that you won't tell her a word. There is no need to wire you, Robin." Robin looked up, shocked. Had Slade just agreed with him? He's actually granting HIM a request? Robin seemed suspicious but nodded. He was taken to Jump City. He was told Starfire would be told where he was waiting but he saw something he did not expect, nor like. Four of Slade's men were pushing and shoving her around the corner, her hands bound, even though she could fly away or star bolt them at any time, she knew why she was being taken and didn't. Her eyes were blindfolded, though that made no difference since she could fly high above later to see where she was.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Robin commanded, since he did hold authority over them. She shoved her away from them and they left. Robin ran to her and untied her and undid the blindfold and as soon as he did she smiled at him.

"Richard," Robin grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly and she did too.

"I'm so sorry Starfire, but I had no choice. I couldn't let him get you."

"It is alright. None of us are infuriated with you; we know why you did it. Please tell me where you are! What is he arranging?"

"I can't help you with that Star."

"Do you not know? Did they bind and blind you as well? Does he not tell you the plans still—

"No, Starfire. I can't tell you anything. If I do then he'll kill you."

"Are you being recorded?"

"No."

"Then why—

"He'll know Star. He'll just know. He let me do this and I'm grateful for that. I don't know how much time he'll give me to say goodbye…"

"Goodbye!" she gasped traumatized, "This is a goodbye? Have you not pained me enough! Have you not tortured me enough! Have you not…have you not killed me enough?" Robin looked ashamed and heartrending.

"Star—

"No! You have let me down enough Richard!" She yelled in anger and despair and turned around as she began to walk away, but then turned around, "You know Richard? When I was a little girl I would always envisage of this breathtaking man. He would do many things others could not. He would have audacity, courage, fortitude; never think about himself or what he would get out of it. He would always and only think of others. He would make me feel that what is it? The stomach of butterflies, and he would never get bothered with me at all. I wished for qualities in a man that I knew could never in a million thornigs ever exist. But you do, and it hurts the most to see the man I wished for, the man I love slip away from me on something he can accomplish in his sleep if he dared to undertake. That is all that you are Robin. My childhood wish that just…could not come true." She turned again and was about to fly away, and she could here a chopper coming for Robin.

"You know what Starfire?" Robin started, the chopper waiting for him as it landed, doors open and Starfire waited, still not facing him, "I wished for you too." He got on the chopper and it flew off, and would later change direction when it was out of sight. Starfire fell down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard sat in Slade's lair doing nothing unparticular. Slade came up to him.

"Will you be arranging another meeting with Starfire, Richard?" Slade asked tauntingly.

"No…..that won't be necessary." Just then a loud explosion broke the wall and the titans stood there.

"Richard, I trusted you not to tell."

"I didn't!"

"He is right," Starfire began, "I planted a tracking device on him."

"Very well. Apprentice, attack." Richard did as he was told and to escape Cyborg's blast he jumped up to the roof from the big hole in the wall. He was about to jump off when Starfire flew up in front of him, Starbolt in front and ready to fire.

"Do…..not…..move." She said sternly.

"Richard! Don't just stand there! Get you're thermal blaster!" Slade commanded. Richard did so and Starfire and him were in a face off.

"Starfire, move!" She shook her head, "Please move!" She still did not and they were like that for a while.

"Richard, you are my best friend and I love you," Richard's face showed a look of surprise, "But if you are truly evil, if you are truly against us…….I will not move. You are a criminal and I can not let you pass. I do not wish to live in a world where we must fight, but if you are truly gone……do what you must." Richard's eyes faltered only a little before he blasted and so did Starfire. The attacks collided with each other and both of them flew back at the impact of the attack. They looked at each other once the smoke cleared. Richard's eyes showed hurt and sorrow, and then ran up to Slade as they left. Starfire dropped her head and let tears flow.

"Very good, Apprentice. You are getting much better."

"Please," Richard said barely above a whisper, "Please don't make me do this. I can't stand having to face her."

"Why? Oh, because you've let her down?" Slade said emotionless.

"Please!" He said louder, "I know what I've done, but I can't stand looking at her in the face. I can't do this anymore."

"Well you'll have to, or else she dies." Richard dropped his head. The next day, the Teen Titans attacked Richard again, as he was trying to do a mission. He fought them all and then came to Starfire, hate filling her eyes, as well as hurt.

"Starfire please! I don't want us to fight!" Starfire prepared a star bolt.

"I am sorry Richard, but I do." She sent the star bolt and it hit him directly on. He flew across the room. He looked up and saw Starfire flying at him. They were in a full out fight.

"Starfire! Please I have no choice! I'm doing this to protect you!"

"Do me a favor, and stop trying to be the hero." Starfire said, and punch him in the gut, "Nothing can change what you have become, so stop fighting it, and start fighting me." She said, hatred boiling in her eyes. Richard glared through his mask.

"As you wish." This time he was really fighting her. His punches made connections, but she recovered quickly. Richard was surprised at how skilled she was, not to mention she had powers of her own. They fought for at least twenty minutes, neither one of them backing down, "Starfire I have no choice! Nothing you say can make me change my mind! I will not leave Slade and lose you!"

"In a way you just have." She said. He looked confused.

"Huh?" her gaze shifted behind him. He turned around only to be blasted by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

Richard woke up to be greeted by his head whacking against the floor. He was moving. He sat up and went to hold his head and discovered his hands were handcuffed, "What?" He said to himself. Soon the car screeched to a halt. The doors opened and Richard cooperated as he was lead to his chamber. He was there for three days, just thinking about Starfire, 'Her eyes, they were painful to look at. She was so angry with me. They were full of anguish and hatred and…..god I can't stand thinking about her anymore!' he heard a guard come down to his chamber.

"Mr. Grayson, you've got a visitor." Richard was lead out to the visiting area and had a seat behind the glass. Who he saw was someone he didn't expect.

"Bruce?"

"Hello, Dick." Richard winced at how he had said his name, "Well I must say, this is the last place I'd ever think to see you."

"Bruce I—

"I don't want to hear it, Dick; there is no excuse for what you have become."

"I had no choice!"

"There's always a choice!"

"Not this time!" they yelled at each other drawing some attention, "Bruce, Slade had the upper hand! If I quit and went with the titans then he would've killed Starfire."

"Why her? He could threaten anyone's life, why would he choose her?" Richard looked away ashamed.

"Bruce, I…..I love her—

"Dick," Bruce said in an angered voice, "How could you do one of the biggest mistakes! I told how many times to never reveal feelings! I told never to even get those kinds of feelings!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! She believed in me and now, she hates me, she put me here……where I belong. I've been informed earlier that I'll be receiving the death penalty. This and Salt Lake city Prison are the only two places in America that still shoot people to death for the death penalty. Did you know that?" He said sarcastically.

"Dick I don't want talk of this."

"What should it matter? I've got two days, and then it's over. I must say I am a little relieved that I'll be free from Slade."

"If there wasn't glass separating us I would kick your quitting little ass! What is the matter with you, Dick! How can you talk like that?"

"Bruce! Have you not heard anything I've told you? It's over! I'm over!"

"Dick, it could've ended long ago. You can beat Slade easily, and he knows it, and fears it. That's why he had to use Starfire. He knew that was your weakness." Bruce stood up and left. Richard sat in his cell again, thinking about what Bruce had said, and knew it was true. Soon the day came for his time to end. He was brought out and stood up against with wall with permanent blood stains smeared all over. Ten guys with guns stood there, ready to fire. He looked at them and saw the third one from the right noticeably shorter than the rest, and smiled inwardly not wanting to laugh. He heard the guns all cocked, only one of them had bullets. He shut his eyes and waited for it. Numerous gun shots went off, and he lost all thought and feeling.

He felt himself open his eyes, and saw he was in some kind of van. He looked around, "What the hell?"

"Hey, glad to see you're awake, this is the white van that takes you to heaven." Richard's eyes widened.

"A van? Heaven drives a van?"

"Naw I'm just messin with ya."

"That voice. Why does it sound so god damn familiar?"

"Hey watch yo mouth! There is a lady present!"

"What? What is going on?" Richard was completely confused. He was dead and in a van taking him to heaven, well he thinks that's what it is, "Please tell me we're almost there."

"Yes we have almost reached are destination." He heard what was no doubt the voice of an angel. He looked up at the passengers seat and saw the short guard. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Hey, hey! No standing while the van is in motion!"

"Shut up Cyborg." Richard said automatically without even thinking. He made it to the passengers and the figure turned to him with the greenest of eyes. He pulled the hat off the guards head and red hair cascaded down. He just stared at her and in an instant he kissed her.

"Aw yah!" Cyborg said and then looked at the road almost missing his turn. They got to the tower and Robin had still not parted with Starfire. He picked her up and carried her in. They were kissing even when Beast Boy greeted Richard

"Hey dude, what's…..up?" Richard walked by and went to his room with Starfire, "Dude," He said to Cyborg, "Is Robin going to get action?"

"Looks like it." Raven smacked them with two books thrown at them by black energy. They both said Ow.

"Richard." Starfire moaned. He kissed her again and Starfire sat up, "Richard, I am…..sorry for doubting you—

"Don't. You were right to."

"But I did not wish to fight you."

"I know that now. Don't worry Starfire, I won't let Slade do this to me anymore," He pressed his forehead against her and smiled, "I love you." Starfire smiled and he kissed her once again, lowering her down on the bed, now being on top of her. He sat up suddenly, "Hey, how did you…..I mean well. How did I not die? How did you get the gun with the bullets, and how did you know. They never know who has the bullets in it."

"Well we did not send you to jail not knowing what would probably happen. Raven helped me sneak in and we took care of one of the guards and I simply changed into his attire. I found my way to where the guns were and found the one with the bullets and made sure to remember where it was. When the day came of your execution I got the gun and I took the bullets out and put a kind of tranquillizer that Cyborg had made to make you appear dead. I volunteered to take your body to where they go and then I met Cyborg out in the van."

"Wow, I really didn't expect for you to do that. I thought you guys hated me…..and I didn't blame you."

"Richard please, do not be like this."

"But Starfire! The way you looked at me, you were so mad! You hated me—

"I did not, Richard. I could never hate you. I was just…..well angered! You would be too."

"Starfire, when Slade finds out, well…..I'm not going to give in again. I'm going to finish this." They heard a knock on the door.

"Is it safe for us to come in or will our minds forever be scarred?" Beast Boy said and then, "Ow! Raven that hurt!"

"Yah come in." The three walked in and Cyborg tossed Richard something.

"You know, it was getting pretty dusty." Robin looked at his Teen Titan Communicator.

"You…..You want me back?"

"Naw we just busted you out of jail with a faked death to kill yah ourselves." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Robin," Raven started, "We know why you did what you did, and it doesn't make you a bad person. You love Starfire and just wanted to keep her safe. There's no crime in that."

"Except for the crimes you did." Beast Boy said and received a pound on the head from Cyborg.

"Guys, I don't know what to say," The alarm went off flashing red. The team looked at Robin. He smirked, "Well that's not entirely true," He stood up, "Titans! Go!"

They reached the warehouse, and were attacked by Slade's drones. They fought them as usual. Starfire had flown off after a small group running away and took care of them, and found herself staring at Slade.

"Slade."

"Hello my dear." She fired a star bolt at him but he dodged it easily. She did it again and again but he still did. He reached her and punched her. She hit the ground. He jumped at her but she kicked up and sent him back. She flew up and attacked him with a stream of star bolts. Most of them made contact. He grabbed her foot and threw her down. She still battled but was weakening. Slade's mask was cracked, from a star bolt. He walked over and kicked her down. She yelled in pain. He grabbed her by the hair, "I must say, you are quite the fighter. I'll give you that much credit." A freezer disk flew and hit him.

"Sorry, but you have overdraft!" Robin jumped and delivered a spin kick at Slade.

"You never learn your lesson do you Robin?"

"Actually, I have…and it's this!" he punched him square in the jaw. He kicked him in the chest and Slade grabbed his foot and tossed him. Robin got up and took out his retractable Bo Staff, as did Slade. They fought again and soon Slade had control over both. Robin stood there for a moment before Slade attacked. Robin dodged as best as he could, but he still got hit a few times. Slade knocked him down on his back, the two Bo staffs aiming downward at Robin. He saw his chance and grabbed both Bo staffs by the ends and twisted them around, twisting Slade's arms a bit. Robin kicked his feet directly into Slade's chest. Slade let go and fell to the ground. Robin had the Bo Staffs in his hands, "No more Slade. I'm through with being your Apprentice, but most of all, I'm through with you. It's over. You're over."

"I'm afraid not." Slade jumped up and attacked Robin. Robin wielded the two instruments but Slade knocked one of them out and it slid across the floor. Robin fought with one and Slade did the same, "You see Robin? You can't beat me. You never could and never will. I'm simply better."

"No!" the fought and Slade was winning.

"Give it up Robin, you've lost yet again."

"I will not lose!" they battled but Slade still was beating Robin.

"You already have! You can't defeat me." Robin stood up.

"Yes, I very well can. And you know it…..Don't you?" He asked in a curious and taunting voice. Slade glared and attacked but this time, Robin was the one sending the hard blows, "I'm as strong as you, skilled as you. And as smart as you. And that very thought scares you. I scare you! You fear me, and what I've become." Slade tries to yet again beat Robin, but Robin still is winning.

"You can't defeat me! You are a mere child!" They battle again, but Robin blocks all of Slade's shots and delivers powerful blows.

"That's no excuse, and I don't want another." Robin did a spinning kick at his head and Slade fell over. He tried to get up. Robin walked over, "And you won't give another." Poles were surrounded by dark energy and began to bend. They wrapped around Slade's almost unconscious body. Cyborg picked it up and as he past, Robin stopped him and went over to Slade and removed the mask. His eyes widened. He put the mask back on and gave the nod to Cyborg to take him away. Later that night, the titans sat on the couch.

"So," Beast Boy started, "What face was behind the mask?"

"The dark side of the gene pool." Robin said as he got up. Beast Boy looked confused as Robin walked away.

"What? I'm totally lost."

"It was his father stupid." Raven said. Starfire got up and followed Robin to the roof.

"Robin, do not be—

"Starfire, I just found out the very man that I hate is my own father. How would you feel?"

"Robin, he is no father of yours. He is nothing like you."

"But then he is Starfire! We both think alike, act alike. We are alike! His very blood runs through my veins."

"But you are so, compassionate. Loving, kind, gentle. You are not evil like him. You may share the same genes but you do not share the same fate. You are good, always doing good to help others."

"You call murdering people good?"

"You felt no other choice. You are no criminal. You did your job to save others. Robin it is in the past. You must not worry about things then when it is now. Please, I do not wish to see you like this." Robin sighs.

"You're right, I know that. But, it'll just be hard to, well get used to for a while. But, I am glad that it's over." Cyborg and Beast Boy barged through the door, and Raven stood behind.

"Alright Ya'll! It's burger time!"

"Tofu Berger time!"

"Oh hell no, we ain't eatin your tofu crap!"

"It's not crap! It's tofuy goodness!"

"You're eating burgers!"

"I will not eat meat!"

"There's no meat in burgers!"

"What are you talking about!" they argued the whole way into the kitchen as the rest of the team went downstairs.

"Oh goody, I'm glad I won't have a headache tonight." Raven said sarcastically.

"Let's hurry up Starfire, we don't wanna miss when Cyborg stuffs Beast Boy in the oven!" Robin ran downstairs with Starfire flying close behind.

**it is finished. lol r&r!**


End file.
